


Show Up, Slow Down

by Seluvia



Series: Two-Player Game [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alpha Jeremy Heere, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Michael Mell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seluvia/pseuds/Seluvia
Summary: Michael's in preheat, and Jeremy has always spent that time with him. Why should things be different just because Jeremy has presented?
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: Two-Player Game [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565278
Comments: 30
Kudos: 209





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's a bit more worldbuilding here, and I've introduced my headcanons for part of Michael's family, his moms! But mostly it's porn, so, yanno.

_I’m not coming in today, dude. Preheat’s coming on. Get my homework?_

Jeremy is halfway through the day when he gets the text. It’s pretty common for Jeremy to spend at least part of Michael’s preheat with him, usually bringing over a slushie or a burger or a whole box of donuts, depending on what Michael is craving. But all that was before Jeremy presented. Things might be different now. Maybe Michael will meet him at the door, take the homework, and send him away. Or maybe. Maybe he’ll invite Jeremy in and--

“Jeez,” Jeremy hisses, ducking his head in class to try and hide his face. It’s burning, he can feel it, and with as pale as he is, all anyone is gonna need is one look at him to know he’s fucking perving on his homebound best friend. He’s just gotta make it through the day and make sure Michael gets his homework for the rest of the week. That’s easy.

* * *

It’s a fucking nightmare. Jeremy’s focus is shot for the rest of the day. He’s spaced out and half hard until the final bell rings, the shrill noise barely getting through the fog surrounding his brain. It’s only when everyone starts clearing out of the room that Jeremy shakes himself out of his stupor and approaches the teacher for Michael’s homework, another few papers to add to the stack in his backpack.

He’s not sure how he gets to Michael’s house, because his focus doesn’t sharpen again until he’s knocking on the door, backpack firmly on his shoulders and a slushie in his other hand. Jeremy vaguely remembers stopping at 7-11 for it, thinking that no matter what else is going on, Michael would probably appreciate something cold and sweet. The alpha in Jeremy is practically wiggling with anticipation of presenting his gift, hopeful that Michael will find it pleasing.

The Mells live in a beautiful modern Victorian, just enough old school touches to give the place elegance, but enough modern overtones to keep it fresh and interesting. There are windows everywhere, and some kind of…Jeremy doesn’t know what to call it…a turret? The charcoal grey paint job coupled with the brown stone of the exterior accent wall make it look like maybe a witch lives here, but she’s fucking chic. And considering Michael’s moms, that kind of makes sense.

The door swings open, and a tall, beautiful black woman with a riot of curly brown hair peers out. “Jeremy, how lovely to see you. Please, come in.” She pushes her glasses up her nose, sensible square frames catching the light with their metal rims.

“Thanks, Dr. Mell.” Jeremy steps into the entryway and pauses to kick off his shoes, nudging them with his foot until they’re neatly lined up beside everyone else’s. “I brought uh--for Michael--he? Is home?” He grimaces, and is about to try the whole sentence again when Michael’s mom cuts him off.

“Yes, he is here, and yes, you can see him. But before that, I’d like to talk to you. _We_ would like to talk to you.” She leads him into the living room, bidding him to sit down on one of the plush couches. Michael’s other mom is already settled on the opposite couch, her feet tucked under her. Wide brown eyes narrow, and Mariposa Mell fixes her wife with a stern look.

“Vivian, he looks terrified. What did you say?” Her voice is beautifully accented, and warm even though she’s frowning, and Jeremy remembers hours spent listening to her read when he and Michael were still young enough for sleepovers.

“I simply asked him to join us for a little talk, Mari. We’ll be late if we don’t hurry, so, I’ll just jump in.” Sinking into the couch at her wife’s side, Vivian turns her attention back to a very stunned and worried Jeremy. She sighs, softening a touch at how pale he’s become. “Jeremy, you’re not in trouble,” she starts gently. “We just want to have a…frank discussion with you. As you know, we strongly believe that young people your age deserve to be treated with respect in regard to their bodies and choices. You’ll be an adult in a few months, so we’ve decided to talk to you as an adult.”

Jeremy opens his mouth, makes a weak squeaking noise, and promptly closes it again.

Mariposa hides a smile, and picks up where Vivian left off. “We know that you presented recently. First of all, congratulations. We are so proud of you.” She beams at him with such honest, obvious joy that Jeremy has to smile back. “We know that you and Michael are very close. And you’re both healthy young men.”

Horror dawns on Jeremy and he nearly spills a cup of cherry slushie all over their thick white carpet. “Oh my god, are you giving me the talk!?”

“We’re giving you a refresher, and if you want to get upstairs you’re going to sit and listen,” Vivian says firmly.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Now as Mari was saying, you’re young and healthy, and you two have always been close. It’s not far-fetched to think that something might occur between the two of you.”

“Not that it has to!” Mariposa cuts in.

“No,” Vivian confirms. “Nothing has to happen, of course not. But if it does, we want you boys to be safe. We bought you these.”

A variety box of condoms lands on the couch beside Jeremy. He’s pretty sure that he’s dead and this is hell. Any minute he’s going to fall into a giant crack in the floor and hide forever in the sweet cold embrace of the earth itself. Can’t wait!

“Jeremy, we don’t want to keep you two apart, but you must be safe,” Mariposa says softly. “Will you promise us that, darling? You’ll be smart, and you’ll be safe?”

How’s Jeremy supposed to say no to that? Swallowing his mortification, Jeremy nods. “I’ll be…I’ll be safe. I promise.” The only thing that helps Jeremy not throw himself out the window is the knowledge that Michael would have gotten an even longer, more detailed talk. Both his moms are omegas, and one of them is a doctor. No detail will have been spared.

“Alright. We trust you both.” Vivian stands up, then Mariposa, wrapping her arm around her much taller wife. “It’s date night. Dinner is in the fridge if you get hungry, we’ll be back in a few hours.”

Mariposa stops, as she always does, to give Jeremy a tight hug. Jeremy always thinks of her as mom-shaped, her soft roundness always making him want the very same hug he’s getting right now. She gives the best hugs.

Purses and coats get collected, shoes go on, and the Mells are on their way to their weekly date night. Jeremy pauses at the bottom of the stairs, heart pounding. He’s climbed these stairs a thousand times, but it’s never felt so monumental. Michael’s door looms at the end of the hall, covered in posters and stickers and so much random shit, like a magpie took over decorating duties on this end of the house.

He knocks with his knee, realizing a beat too late that he had to do that because his hands are full; slushy in one hand, condoms in the other. Michael opens the door and takes one look at Jeremy’s horrified face and what he’s holding, and rolls his eyes. “You too, huh? Like ma bringing me home condoms from the hospital wasn’t bad enough. Oh shit is that for me? You fucking rockstar.” Michael takes the slushy and retreats to his bed, Jeremy shuffling awkwardly into the room. He hesitates beside the door, not sure if he should leave it, or--

“Close it, man.” Michael has already sucked down a good fourth of the cold drink, and puts it on his desk with a satisfied sigh. “Fuck, I needed that.” He’s not wearing his hoodie. Jeremy can’t remember the last time he’d seen him without it, and the effect is kinda…weird. Michael looks smaller somehow, softer. Or maybe it’s how his hair has gone limp and curly with his sweat, all the product long gone. He’s wearing a white t-shirt with some obscure classic game on the front, and a pair of loose red bottoms, all comfort over style. He looks fucking edible.

“Uhm. I have uh. I got your homework, let me grab it.” Jeremy struggles and flails trying to get his backpack off, and somehow ends up with it over his head but still attached to his arms. Michael watches him for a minute, then snorts, coming over.

“Here, I got it.” He eases the backpack off Jeremy’s shoulders and Jeremy tries not to notice the way Michael’s nostrils flare, a little shiver visibly going through him, his eyes going even darker as his pupils go fat. “Jeremy,” he whispers.

And they’re kissing, or trying to, Jeremy has no idea what he’s doing. The backpack thuds off somewhere and Michael’s hands are in his hair, tugging just enough to send tingles rippling down his neck. Michael nips at him, then goes in for another kiss, slow and wet, pulling back with a soft sound whenever Jeremy goes awry. Jeremy is paying attention, he’s fucking enthralled, and he learns quickly exactly how Michael wants to be kissed. Michael moans at the first slide of Jeremy’s tongue against his own, and Jeremy can feel his legs shaking.

“Do you want to sit?” Jeremy smooths a hand down Michael’s back, his body almost fever-hot through the thin shirt.

“Yeah. Fuck yeah,” Michael breathes, practically collapsing into bed. He doesn’t even bother to sit, just stretches out, and when Jeremy hesitates, unsure, Michael grabs him by the wrist and pulls him down so that they’re side by side. “I know this is new, all this preheat shit. I’ll tell you what to do, just trust me, okay?”

“Okay. I do. I trust you.” God, does Jeremy trust him.

“Kiss me some more. Kinda…lay on me while you do. Feeling your weight on me will really get me going.” He tugs until Jeremy is half on top of him, and makes a deep, satisfied sound that Jeremy kisses out of his mouth. They kiss for long moments, and Jeremy isn’t sure who’s moaning. Maybe both of them are. Jeremy kisses from Michael’s mouth across his jaw, down his neck. He smells amazing, his normal scent gone even sweeter and richer with his oncoming heat. Jeremy licks a hot trail up his throat, and Michael tosses his head back on a high whine--

And then Jeremy is on the floor.

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” Michael pants, sitting up. “I remembered my bite guard and I panicked. I had to stop us before I forgot again. You smell crazy good and I’m getting all fucked up.” Michael stands up on shaky legs and wobbles his way to the closet. Jeremy knows about his toy boxes, though he’s not sure exactly what’s in them. At least part of his question is answered when Michael comes back with what looks like a thick black leather collar in his hand, the band wide enough to protect the expanse of his neck. He buckles it on when he gets back to bed, tightens it until the fit is perfect. “Alright. I’m good.”

Jeremy climbs back into bed and traces the leather with his fingertip. “I’ve never seen one of these in person before.”

“You’ll never be able to get through it. And even if you did bite it, the leather is treated with some stuff that tastes fucking awful, so you’ll let it go instinctively.” Michael is leaning into him again, that sleepy, needy look coming back to his face. “Fuck, Jer, please touch me, your scent is driving me nuts.”

“W-where?”

“Everywhere, dude, fucking everywhere.” Michael yanks his shirt over his head and throws it on the floor, then grabs Jeremy’s hands, guiding them to his waist. “Just touch me. Wait!” Jeremy freezes, and Michael pulls on the hem of his shirt. “Ditch this shit.”

“Okay. Okay but don’t…if I’m not what you’re expecting…” Jeremy can’t figure out how to say what he’s thinking, but there’s a reason Michael is his best friend.

“Jer. Number one, I’ve seen you without your shirt before, you’re good. Two, if you had any idea how fucking horny you make me 24 fucking 7, you wouldn’t be worried. But if you don’t want to, that’s cool.”

Jeremy takes a deep breath, then another. It’s gonna be okay. It’s Michael. His Michael. He pulls his shirt off and lets it fall to the floor, and Michael whimpers, grinding the heel of his hand into the tent in his pants. “You’re fucking hot, please touch me before I lose my mind,” he gasps.

If Jeremy liked what they were doing before, it’s a hundred times better skin to skin. Michael’s hands are everywhere, scratching and grabbing and pulling Jeremy closer, and it’s driving Jeremy insane, he cant’ touch Michael enough. Every touch pulls a gasp or moan or whine out of Michael, and it’s addictive. Jeremy’s nails scratching gently down Michael’s ribs makes him pant, a nibble to his collarbone wins a moan, and when Jeremy gets bold and licks wetly over one of Michael’s peaked, preheat-reddened nipples, Michael bucks with a shout, holding Jeremy’s head and begging, “there there there!”

Jeremy can take a hint. He licks, he sucks, he even drags the sharp point of his tooth over first one nipple, then the other, Michael keening and writhing beneath him the whole while. Jeremy is so hard it hurts, rutting restlessly into the mattress just to give himself some relief.

“Fuck, you’re good at that,” Michael says huskily, gently pushing Jeremy away. “Help me get these off, I’m burning.” He pushes at the waistband of his pants and arches up so that Jeremy can tug them off and toss them wherever on the floor their other clothes have gone.

Jeremy runs his hands reverently up Michael’s legs, his strong, lightly hairy thighs, his softly rounded hips. It’s like he’s seeing him for the first time, even though they’ve seen each other in all kinds of undress over the years. But Jeremy has never really _looked_ before, never savored. He’s looking now. Michael is so beautiful it makes Jeremy ache, makes him grateful all over again that Michael chose him, allowed him to be here. Michael is flushed, breathing hard, his arms by his head like he’s inviting Jeremy to take in the view. His chest is hairless, but his belly isn’t, a faint trail of hair on the soft flesh leading down to the dark curls surrounding the base of his very, very hard cock. It’s a perfect handful, shorter than Jeremy’s, but thicker, the head the same ruddy red as his nipples. “Can I touch you here?” Jeremy whispers the question, hand hovering over Michael’s dick.

“Fuck, _please_.”

Jeremy swallows, then takes Michael in hand his stomach swooping at how hot Michael is, how hard. Michael groans at the first stroke, whimpers at the second, and Jeremy slowly finds a rhythm. “Like this?”

“Tighter,” Michael moans, spine arching slowly. “Fuck, fuck yes, that’s perfect, that’s perfect!” His hands curl into his own hair and pull and he thrusts up into Jeremy’s hand. There’s a syrupy dribble leaking steadily from Michael’s cock, and he’s going rigid. He’s got to be close, got to be right at the edge, and Jeremy braces himself, so ready to make Michael feel good, to finally see him come. But Michael’s moans take on a desperate edge, and he finally bats Jeremy’s hand away with a frustrated groan. “I can’t, I’m too close to my heat.”

“You can’t come when you’re in heat?!” Jeremy looks horrified, but Michael just laughs.

“Oh, trust me, I can absolutely come. Just not like that. It feels good, so fucking good, but I can’t quite get there.”

Jeremy leans down to kiss Michael again, giving his cock one last rub just to feel him moan against his lips. “Tell me how to get you there,” Jeremy whispers. “What do you need?”

Michael rolls onto his stomach, his legs parting as Jeremy instinctively shifts between them. “Put your fingers in me, baby, please. I’m aching, I can’t take it anymore. I’m going fucking crazy.”

“How, tell me how, I don’t want to hurt you,” Jeremy begs, squeezing Michael’s hips, thumbs smoothing over the swell of his ass.

Michael squirms under the touch, arches into it, parting his legs as wide as he can. “Start with just one finger,” he says breathlessly, talking almost too fast for Jeremy to follow along, desperate to get the stimulation he’s craving most. “Just rub me with it, until you feel my muscles relax a little. Then you can push it in. Normally we’d need something to get everything slippery but you don’t need it, I’m soaked, I can feel it.”

Jeremy cautiously rubs his finger against Michael’s hole. “You’re red,” he says dazedly, “and kinda puffy?”

“It’s the preheat,” Michael pants, clutching at his pillow as he tries to force himself to be still and let Jeremy find his way around, so to speak. “All the tissues are engorged with blood which serves to increase my sensitivity and receptiveness--ohhhhmygod.”

Jeremy pulls his finger out a little, then presses in deeper into slick heat. Fuck, Michael hadn’t been kidding, he’s absolutely soaked, so wet that as Jeremy pushes in, slick rolls down around his finger, that spicy sweet scent wrapping around Jeremy’s brain, leaving no room for anything but Jeremy’s desperate urge to please. “I’m not going to stop,” he promises. “I won’t stop until you’re satisfied, until you get everything you need.”

Michael buries his head in his pillow and whines, and Jeremy feels him go tight and twitchy around the finger buried inside him. “Fuck,” Michael pants a moment later. “Brand new to this and you already know how to talk to your omega. I think I just came.”

“...My omega?” Jeremy has to make sure he heard that right.

“Yeah.” Michael looks over his shoulder. “That okay?”

“Fuck yeah. Hell yeah. I just…I can’t believe you picked me.”

“Jer, come on. Who else was it ever gonna be?” He reaches back and Jeremy takes Michael’s hand in his free one, and they just hang on to each other for a long moment. “Alright dude, all the touchy feely is nice but I think you’re forgetting something.”

“Do you want me to keep going? You came?”

Michael laughs, low and pleased, wriggling his hips. “Jer, I can come all night when I’m like this, my orgasms are mostly internal. I’m barely even hard anymore. Don’t need it. How about you give me another finger?”

He takes another finger with a beautiful little cry, and Jeremy strokes his fingers in and out, loving the slick, hypnotic sound. “Oh god, that feels incredible. Press down, kinda like you’re trying to pet my belly button. Hit my sweet spot a few good times and I’ll pop off like crazy.”

That, Jeremy has to see. It’s all he has to see. He needs to see that more than he needs to breathe. He curls his fingers down, not quite sure what he’s looking for. Around the same time he feels the faintest bump of something beneath his fingertip, Michael shouts his name and his hole clamps tight around Jeremy’s fingers, his hips working as he fucks himself back on Jeremy’s hand. Jeremy moves with him, keeps fucking into him, and the longer Jeremy works his fingers in and out of Michael’s slick hole, the more Michael wails for him, overwhelmed by pleasure.

By the time Michael goes limp, Jeremy’s dick is pounding like a second heart, his jeans strangling his erection painfully. He gently pulls his fingers free, and Michael sighs. Jeremy pops the button on his jeans and eases the zipper down, making a soft sound of relief as the pressure eases and his cock springs free.

Michael shakily rolls onto his back, sweaty and flushed from his forehead to his chest. “I needed that.” His eyes dip to Jeremy’s cock, and the riot of color on his cheeks goes just a shade darker. “I’ve been dreaming about that dick for weeks,” he confesses without a hint of guilt. “Wanna fuck me with that perfect dick, Jer?”

Jeremy is pretty sure that he’s going to come the second his cock touches skin, but he can’t pretend he hasn’t been dreaming of doing this, too. Since he presented. Maybe even before that. The roof could collapse and he’d want to fuck Michael right now. “Yeah,” he answers with unfamiliar confidence and absolute certainty. “Yeah, Michael, I really fucking do.”


	2. Chapter 2

Michael grins, a little dopey with how hard he came. “Alright, big guy. Get those pants off for me.” He stretches from head to toe with a satisfied groan, and Jeremy doesn’t move for a minute, just watching the way Michael’s body works. He’s so beautiful. Jeremy still can’t believe he’s here right now.

“You’re really not hard,” Jeremy says, not quite bold enough to touch Michael’s mostly-soft cock, fingertips skating across his soft belly instead. “You’re really having a good time?”

“I wouldn’t pretend, especially not with you. Omegas, we’re built different. When I’m getting close to my heat, like now, it’s like my whole fucking body is focused inside.” Michael reaches between his legs and runs a finger around his puffy rim, shivering all over. Jeremy can see his hole twitching, and just the sight makes him dizzy with lust. “I’m so sensitive, all I want, all I need, is exactly what you’re giving me. And what I hope you’re about to give me is going to be even better.”

“Better?” Jeremy echoes, eyes still riveted to the way Michael is teasing himself.

“Fuck yes. Look at you.” Michael sits up so fast Jeremy has to jerk back to avoid them cracking skulls. He wraps an admiring hand around Jeremy’s erection, giving him one slow pump and groaning at the bead of fluid that spills down his hand. “You have no idea what looking at you does to me. Your dick is going to be the best I’ve ever had, I fucking know it. You’re gonna hit it _so_ right.”

Jeremy’s mouth falls open as he pants harshly, helpless to focus on anything else as long as Michael has a hand on him. Michael teases him another minute, then lets go, leaving Jeremy shiny-slick and a deep, angry red. “Wuh--uh? You, uh, have you done this before?”

Michael laughs a little, laying back against his mound of pillows. “I presented two years ago, Jer. Yeah, I’ve done this before.” His smile fades, and he gives Jeremy a strange look. “Does that bother you?” he asks seriously.

“No,” Jeremy says with stark relief. “You know exactly what I should do. You won’t let me mess it up.” He gets to his feet and pushes his jeans and underwear down his skinny hips. “You’ll show me exactly how to make this good for you.” His socks get tossed on the clothing pile, and Jeremy is climbing back onto the bed, naked and trying to pretend he isn’t terrified that he’s got some fatal flaw he never knew about, and Michael is seconds away from finding it.

Michael strokes the pale skin at Jeremy’s hip, the light touch drawing a wave of goosebumps up. “You’re fucking perfect, Jeremy. You know that?” He draws Jeremy into a kiss, soft and sweet, petting his side and back in gentle, soothing passes until he feels Jeremy stop trembling. “You don’t have to worry. It’s just me, man. It’s just us.”

It’s exactly what Jeremy needs to hear. He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, relaxing enough to touch Michael again, skimming up his stomach and chest to lightly circle one tender nipple. “I want to suck you here again,” he says huskily. “I loved how you squirmed when I had my mouth on you.”

“Fuck, dude,” Michael groans, hips rolling helplessly in search of friction where he needs it most. “You’re so fucking hot, just do it, please!”

Following every instinct he has, Jeremy pushes Michael onto his back and leans over him, nibbles his way from the base of the neck guard to Michael’s heaving chest. When he sucks one of Michael’s swollen nipples, Michael makes a sound that’s half pleasure, half frustration. Jeremy doesn’t know why he does it, or how he knows what Michael needs, but he slips his hand down to where Michael is wet and burning, pressing two long fingers back into his hole.

“Oh god, oh _fuck_ ,” Michael sobs, rocking into Jeremy’s hand. “Please, please don’t tease me, I need you, baby please.” He’s a beautiful mess, hair tousled, glasses askew and hopelessly smudged. Another little sob escapes Michael’s parted lips, and a surge of protectiveness fills Jeremy’s chest. He’ll do anything for Michael. As if there was ever a doubt of that.

“I hear you, uh s-sweetheart?” Jeremy stumbles over the endearment, face flaming. It sounds so good when Michael calls him baby, but pet names sound so awkward coming out of Jeremy. He’ll have to practice more. Setting that aside for now, Jeremy sits up, gently pulling his fingers free of Michael. The way Michael’s hole seems to grasp at his fingers, drawing him in, wanting him deeper, it just makes his stomach clench thinking about what that’ll feel like around his cock. He’s not gonna make it through this, he’s gonna vaporize the second he tries to fuck Michael, Jeremy just knows it.

It takes Jeremy way too long to find the box of condoms he’d brought upstairs, which had somehow ended up under the bed. When he finally gets back in bed, condom clutched tightly in his shaking hand, Michael has tossed his glasses on the bedside table and is waiting for him with a hungry look, though Jeremy happens to know Michael can’t see shit without his glasses. It’s a wanting look that’s aimed in Jeremy’s general direction, and that’s more than enough invitation.

Jeremy is shaking so much with the raw anticipation of the moment that he fumbles getting the condom wrapper open and drops the damn thing. He picks it up, and promptly drops it again.

“Here, let me. C’mere.” Michael holds out his hand and Jeremy passes him the condom, shuffling up the bed a little so Michael can handle things. Michael gets the wrapper torn open on his first try, and a second later, he’s got Jeremy’s dick sheathed and ready for him. “Normally, I’d ride you. I like being on top. But fuck, when I’m like this, all I want is to be pinned down and fucked until I can’t take any more. You gonna do that for me, Jer?”

“Yes,” Jeremy promises, _begs_ , “yes, please. Please let me do it for you, let me make you feel good.”

Michael reaches for him, pulls Jeremy on top of him, legs parting neatly to let Jeremy settle between them. Jeremy whimpers as his cock nudges up against Michael, and Michael shushes him, soothes him. “Just breathe, baby, this is gonna be so good, just stay with me.” Jeremy is too far gone to take much more instruction, practically rut-dumb.

Michael knows Jeremy is aching, he’s desperate, and he’s getting impatient himself. So he reaches down and guides Jeremy’s cock to the right place, his hole twitching needily at just that small pressure. “You feel that, Jer? You’re almost home, all you gotta do is just push in, nice and slow. Let me feel every inch.”

They both moan at the first tentative push forward. Michael is so ready, so slick and hot and open, that Jeremy glides in a few inches with the barest effort. “Oh no, no,” Jeremy gasps, going rigid, his face a mask of terrified humiliation. “I’m gonna--”

“Don’t you dare!” Michael barks, putting all his natural omega authority into his voice, bringing Jeremy to a dead halt. “Just breathe,” Michael continues, softer now. “Look at me. Just relax, and look at me.” Michael is flushed beneath him, but calm, confident. The alpha in Jeremy is soothed by that calm, the fondness in Michael’s deep brown eyes. Jeremy finds himself breathing in time with Michael, slow, even breaths, and with every one, he gets further from the edge.

Michael can see Jeremy relax, can feel it in the way his muscles lose that panicked tension. “Ready?” he asks, searching Jeremy’s face.

“I’m good. Ready.” Jeremy nods and braces a hand on the bed, his other finding a home on Michael’s hip.

_Damn but his instincts are good,_ Michael thinks. _He’s gonna be incredible when he really knows what he’s doing._ “Then fuck me, Jer.” Michael slings his leg over Jeremy’s hip and pulls him closer, and he shivers as Jeremy sinks another sweet inch into him.

All his nerves are waking up, all the hungry achy spots that drive an omega crazy when it’s that time of year. Jeremy is perfect, every inch of him fitting so well, rubbing exactly the spots that need rubbing. His thickness stretches Michael in the best way, and when Jeremy finally bottoms out, the hot hard tip of him presses perfectly into the most sensitive spot Michael has. Michael can never remember the actual name of the secondary gland all omegas have inside, though the placement is different based on what they’re packing downstairs. Everyone he’s ever met just calls the gland the marriagemaker, and as Jeremy nudges it and liquid fire shoots up Michael’s spine, he understands why. He _never_ wants Jeremy to stop what he’s doing.

“Do that again,” Michael gasps, hips rolling up to rock Jeremy against that spot. “Please, just like that, right there!”

Jeremy grits his teeth, Michael’s tightness and slick heat almost too good to stand, but nothing is going to stop him from giving Michael exactly what he needs. He pulls out a few inches and glides back in, doing his best not to let his control slip and just pound mindlessly forward.

“Oh fuck yes, fuck fuck _fuck!_ ” Michael throws his head back with a yell, hands scrabbling frantically at Jeremy, trying to pull him impossibly closer as Michael shudders and comes, a weak dribble of fluid all that comes out of his still-soft cock. “Don’t stop,” he gasps the second he can breathe enough to speak. “Please, I need another. Harder!”

A haze has fogged over Jeremy’s mind, he’s slipped into a trance where the only thing that matters is Michael and the desire to use every part of his body to bring Michael as much pleasure as he can take. Later, he’ll wonder if that’s what rut feels like, but in the moment, his entire world has narrowed to the brilliant, beautiful point that is Michael.

Jeremy rolls his hips harder, at a faster pace, and hears Michael’s pleasured cries hit a brand new, higher pitch. Whatever Jeremy’s doing, he knows he’s doing it right. Ten bright pricks of pain bloom on his shoulders, and it takes him a long while before he realizes that Michael’s nails are scoring his skin, Michael going wild beneath him, hips meeting his own thrust for thrust. Michael arches with a little scream, walls clenching tight around Jeremy’s dick, hugging him so sweet Jeremy could cry with how good it feels. For a moment, he’s sure he’s going to follow Michael into bliss, but the urge passes, and Jeremy bursts into motion again.

He’s giving Michael the pounding he’d been holding back earlier, some buried instinct telling him that now is the time, now it’s welcome and right.

“ _Ohmygod,_ it’s so _good,”_ Michael wails, overwhelmed, drowning, ecstasy filling him from top to toe. He’s going to come, or maybe he’s still coming, maybe he never stopped, but everything feels beyond good. Michael feels Jeremy’s mouth on his shoulder, his teeth teasing skin, and he pushes up into it. “Yes, yes, bite me, do it,” he begs. Jeremy’s teeth break his skin, and Michael hears him muffle a scream against his shoulder, Jeremy’s cock bucking inside him as he finally claims his well-earned climax. Michael’s eyes roll back, and everything goes white.

* * *

Something is tickling him, brushing gently over his stomach. “Mmph.” Michael doesn’t open his eyes, just trying to smack whatever it is away and go back to sleep.

“Sshh. Let me clean you up, you’re uh. There’s a lot of…you…on you.” Jeremy’s hands part Michael’s thighs, and the same gentle, careful touch drags a damp cloth over his thighs and between his cheeks. Michael isn’t sure where the washcloth goes after that, but Jeremy is in bed with him a second later, warm and smelling pleasantly of the two of them. He must have gotten rid of the condom at the same time he got the washcloth, because there’s nothing between them but warm skin. Fuck, it feels so good.

It’s a while before Michael finds his way back to conscious thought and opens his eyes. Jeremy is still next to him, drifting a little himself. He snaps out of it when he feels Michael’s eyes on him, and offers him a shy smile. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Michael replies, nuzzling into Jeremy’s chest. “That was fucking nuts, dude. I’ve never…” He shakes his head with a laugh. “I’ve never screamed like that before. I thought that was some fake porno bullshit, not something people really do. And then here you come, fucking me like a pornstar, getting me all hooked on your dick. A truly evil plan. You’re a mastermind.”

Jeremy, after all that, still has the innocence to blush deeply, red sweeping up his neck and into his cheeks. “You caught me. I have you. And now it’s too late?” A shred of uncertainty.

“Yeah, man,” Michael assures, tossing an arm around Jeremy’s waist and wriggling down into the blankets. “You have me, and it’s way too late. You’ll never get rid of me now.”

Michael feels the ghost of a kiss pressed to his sweaty hair, and Jeremy’s voice, almost too soft to hear. “That’s all I ever wanted. Just you.”

The two of them fall into an easy sleep, wrapped around each other, safe and warm. Tomorrow, they’ll talk, about the past, about the future. But tonight? Tonight, everything is perfect, and nothing can touch that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked that! Please comment below, your comments really do motivate me to write more, and I love knowing what you guys think!  
> For those of you who don't want to see the Squip enter this story, consider this the basic end of the story. I may do some oneshots with just Jeremy and Michael in the future, but it's not my main focus! I've loved having you as readers though, thank you so much for enjoying my work.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all you lovlies enjoyed that! I'll have the next chapter done soon. In the meantime, I'm oswobblepot on tumblr, and I'll always welcome people coming to yell at me about this pairing or my fic or whatever! Don't be shy! Comments keep me writing, I love hearing from you guys!
> 
> Edit: If I start a Discord server for me and my lil baby fanbase, would anyone be interested in that? Somewhere we can chat, I can give previews, bounce some ideas around, maybe take requests, and just generally hang out. Comment and let me know! (This would be an age restricted server, 18 and up only.)


End file.
